Knowing
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: Bella lost both her parents at 16, and has been doing fine on her own with only one problem: she’s had her heartbroken too many times. After her latest heartbreak, she decides to leave and moves to Forks. What wll happen there? R&R, please. Bad summary..
1. Chapter 1

Knowing

D**isclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, sadly not me, owns Twilight… and all these characters… I just changed the story up a bit. :D **

**BPOV:**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

What was wrong with my life? I lost my parents but I could get through it, but this I wasn't so sure that I could get through. I couldn't have gotten my heartbroken yet again! And the cherry on top was that the guy broke up with me today, on my birthday!

_Start Flashback: _

_Jack walked up to my front door and rang the door bell. I of course happily opened it. I greeted him, and he told me happy birthday… but there seemed to be something wrong. I looked at his face and noticed that it wasn't excited that it was my birthday. I asked, "Jack, is there something wrong?"_

_He nodded and said ,"Yes there is. And I think we should talk about it now, cause we really need to talk."_

_Having had my heartbroken previous times, I already knew where this conversation was going. I decided I'd beat him to the punch. _

_I started screaming at him," WHAT! NO YOU'RE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME ON MY BIRTHDAY! YOU KNOW WHY?" I made a quick pause. I then continued, "Because I'm breaking up with you! Now get out of my house Jack, before I hurt you!"_

"_Bella, please… I just think you should know why."_

"_Jack, I don't really care why you decided to BREAK my heart on my birthday, so get out… NOW!"_

"_Bella, please… I really think you should know."_

"_I've had my heartbroken too many times, I know every excuse. So just go."_

"_Bella.."_

_I slapped him, and yelled for the last time, "NO!!!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door. I opened the door and pushed him out. Slamming the door in his face. Tears now streaming down my face, I crouched by the door. How would I live on constantly remembering all the times we had together__? His shaggy brown hair, his blue eyes, his face… everything. I just had to go… so I sprinted upstairs and went to pack my stuff._

_End Flashback._

That's where I was now. So now the packing was finished and I raced downstairs with all the money my parents had left me. I got into my truck and raced to the airport.

* * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * **

There were too many flights to choose from. Where should I go? My eyes scanned through the list of flights when they came across one going to Seattle. That gave me an idea. I was going to Forks. Where my dad used to live.

"Hi," I told the lady at the counter, "one ticket to Port Angeles please."

She smiled and said, "sure thing."

My plan was almost complete, now I just had to see if I could just move on and forget all my previous heartbreaks. I couldn't wait to see what was coming next.

I boarded the plane about an hour after buying the ticket, and the minute I sat down I fell asleep. I had an interesting dream, yet it wasn't really a dream, as it was only a still picture.

It was of a boy, about my age, with pale skin, golden eyes, brown hair, and one of the most beautiful smiles that I've ever seen. Who could he be? This was probably a sign, as the night my parents died, I saw a car accident but couldn't make anything of it either. I guess that I'd have to wait and find out.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know please! I want to hear peoples opinions to see if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight… but as long as I admit to that I can play around with the plot… so why not?**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks**

The plane landed after a few hours, and for some reason I was more than happy to get out of the plane leaving all my ties and memories that I had with the sun behind. All the times I'd spent with my ex-boyfriends…. No. I couldn't thing about them anymore. That's why I left. I decided that right here in this airport terminal I would leave ALL of my past behind and start completely new. Yes, that's exactly what I would do.

With that I grabbed my luggage off the luggage cart and walked confidently into the rain. There was a small car shop right near the airport so I walked toward it, and with the more of the money that had been left for me, I bought a car. It wasn't a nice car, but it wasn't a crappy car either. It was a nice little blue prius.

See, my parents were pretty rich back when they were alive so they had left behind A LOT of money.. more than I would ever need.

So I got in my new pruis, blasted the radio and drove towards Forks where I would soon look for an apartment or house.

I was in Forks before I knew it. Luck seemed to be on my side here because as I drove into town I saw several open house signs. This would be easy.

I looked around every house there was and found one I liked near the edge of town- near the rivers. It was perfect. I bought it right away as the previous owners had moved away but left all the furniture. I was all settled now.

As the weekend passed, I got everything for my new life ready. I filled the fridge with food, got the satellite TV working, got internet working, and everything else that I would possibly need was ready.

Monday morning, I woke up early to decide what to wear and get to school early to register. Back home, I had cared too much about what I should have worn so I decided here that I would go casual. I mean, it was just Fork. So I ended up wearing light wash jeans and a dark blue v-necked t-shirt with brown leather boots and a big brown parka.

Once I was dressed I dashed down the stairs and quickly got some cereal. I grabbed my keys and backpack and was out the door towards my Prius. As I drove down the street the only other car I saw was a silver Volvo. I'd have to see if there was a chance that I could meet the neighbors. Then an idea struck me: maybe the people before me had moved because of them.

No. It wasn't possible, I thought to myself. They seem nice enough, I mean they have a Volvo, right? But then again, most of my ex-boyfriends had owned Volvos. Before I could finish my mental debate with myself, I had arrived at the school. I was a bunch of maroon colored bricks with a wooden sign in front that read:

**Forks High School**

**Home of the Spartans!**

Most of the spots were taken, but there was one left next to the silver Volvo I had seen earlier. So, I parked there and went to look for the front office.

I found it, it was the nearest maroon building to me, so I went in and got ready to register.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I'd like to register to go to school here."

The frail old woman at the reception desk smiled and said, "Okay honey. But I'm going to also need to see your parents."

I frowned. The tears started building in my eyes, so I could barely croak out "My parents and all relatives are dead" as I held the tears back.

The woman smiled again and told me in a motherly voice, "It's okay darling. I'm sure we can work things out. I'm going to need you to fill out these forms."

The forms were easy enough to fill out so I was done in a matter of minutes. The old women whose name I learned was Mary gave me two last pieces of paper one of which was a schedule and the other was a map of the school. She wished me good luck at Forks High and once again said that she was sorry about my family. I nodded to her and smiled and said thank you to her.

I looked down at my schedule to see where my first class was.

**Hour 1: English (Bld 6)**

**Hour 2: History (Bld 3)**

**Hour 3: Spanish (Bld 4)**

**Hour 4:** **Trigonometry (Bld 5)**

**Hour 5: Lunch **

**Hour 6: Biology (Bld 7)**

**Hour 7: PE (Gym)**

It wasn't that bad of a schedule so I went toward building 6 where I had English. The classroom was already full and I went to the teacher and told him I was new here. He smiled and gave me more papers which I looked at while he droned on about grammar.

Most of the day went the same, except my math teacher made me introduce myself to the class. It was kind of embarrassing. But luckily over the morning I had already made several friends. There was a girl in my Spanish and math class named Jessica. There were three boys in my English class named Mike, Eric, and Tyler. At lunch Jessica introduced me to the rest of her friends, which there weren't too many left. There was only Angela, Ben, Lauren (which I from what I could tell didn't like me much), and a girl named Ashlynn(but she insisted that I call her Ash). They seemed like nice people, kind of like the friends I had in Phoenix.

Then four pale kids walked into the cafeteria, and I couldn't help but stare. The first one was a gorgeous blonde girl who looked like she could be a movie star. Following her was a very big and muscular boy.

Then in walked a short girl with black spiky hair. She kind of reminded me of a little pixie by the way she walked. Her steps were all jumpy and upbeat. And following her was a tall, blond boy who looked in a lot of pain.

And then I saw who walked in after them. The boy in my dream. I bolted out of the cafeteria the moment he walked in, knowing that the bell would ring any second. And it did. As I walked into the Bio classroom, after being lost. There he was sitting in the second row, next to the only empty seat.

I could not believe this. Why was he everywhere? Was I missing something? I sighed and took the seat next to him. As soon as I did, he stiffened. Why? I showered just this morning… That was weird. I sighed as the teacher started his lecture. I looked towards him. He was very good looking. If I hadn't sworn to myself not to date ever again, I would have definitely tried to get him to like me.

I looked at him one last time. Except this time, he caught my glance and shied away. But he was too late because I had a chance to see a look in his face that only told me one thing. It was also probably what my dream tried to tell me. In a time of need, he would be special and helpful to me. But what and why? That's what I wanted to find out.

**A/N: So this was definitely not my best work. I am very ashamed to post this, but I had to get the story moving somewhere. I hope you all keep reading because there will be a lot of twists and turns to come! I promise a MUCH better update soon!**

**Peace!**

**-T.T.E.M.C.**


End file.
